


Not so Secret Admirer

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili bakes cookies for his Uncle and tries to lie about whom they were from.</p><p>Another prompt I got from this post: http://thorin-oakensass.tumblr.com/post/97285645923/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try-and</p><p>39. Secret Admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Secret Admirer

Kili's heart was beat rapidly in his chest as he headed down the hall towards the study where he knew his Uncle was sitting in his chair in front of the fire. His cheeks were pink as he held the small basket behind his back packed with cookies he'd made for Thorin. He knocks on the door before hearing the hum from the other side of the door from Thorin giving him permission to come in. Kili does and he pushes the door open before stepping inside and towards the dwarf seated in his chair. With each step the boy takes across the room, the words he'd wanted to say dwindle from his mind and his face heats up further before he freezes a few steps away from the chair.

“What is it Kili?” Thorin asks as he turns his head slowly to look over at his blushing nephew with a curious look. The young dwarf still has his hands behind his back and begins to shiver in his spot, looking as if he might bolt from the room. Thorin knows what the boy had been doing in the kitchen and it just makes him smile when he turns his attention back to the fire to wait for Kili to speak on his own. Fili did not tell him what it was his brother had been doing and told him not to come to the kitchen, but he'd known the moment the smell of baking reached the King's nose. “I...Someone dropped these off for you!” Kili blurts out quickly and the young dwarf holds out the basket of cookies for his Uncle.

Thorin's smile grows and he reaches his hands out to grab for the basket, but right at the last minute one of his hands grabs the basket and the other reaches to snag Kili's wrist gently. His nephew squeaks in shock as he's turned around and pulled down into Thorin's lap. Luckily, the cookies were safe because the King had pulled them out of the other's hands and held them up as a tomato red Kili sits in Thorin's lap. “Are you going to tell me who dropped them off then?” Thorin asks with a smile as he feels Kili shuffling to get his back pressed to Thorin's chest to watch as his Uncle grabs one of the cookies in his other hand. “They didn't tell me.” Kili obviously lies and Thorin lets out a quiet laugh as he raises the cookie to his lips and takes a bite. 

They were slightly burnt and tasted a little off, but none the less good because they were from Kili. “Mmm, well I must find out who made them because these are good!” Thorin says as he raises the cookie up in front of Kili's face a few inches in front of him. “Really?! I mean, I have not tasted them...yet.” Kili blurts out and his face grows hotter, making Thorin let out another laugh at the embarrassment his nephew was in. “Yes, they are good. I must thank the baker with a kiss for making such lovely cookies.” the King says before he leans over and presses a kiss to Kili's cheek, making the boy let out a small shocked sound. “Besides, if you are going to bake anything in the house be sure I am not home. I could smell them all the way upstairs.” Thorin adds and he's got a brighter smile on his face when his nephew twists around enough to first swat gently at his chest with his hand before wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck to hug him.


End file.
